Currently, when we need to load and unload objects from a trunk of a car, we must lift them manually. This operation requires some amount of strength, especially when the objects are too heavy or too large for us to carry. Several solutions were offered in the prior art for collapsible carts and locomotion platforms. One example is disclosed in WO2017/037702, related to a cart and a locomotion platform comprising a front wheel assembly and a rear wheel assembly, articulated to said locomotion platform and collapsible upon engaging a barrier. Another example is disclosed in FR2775645 related to an automatic mechanism for folding trolley wheels enabling it to be put into an automobile.
DE 2651039 discloses a transfer trolley for a delivery vehicle which has rollers mounted on a bottom of a frame thereof with folding adjustable legs having wheels. DE102005049421 discloses a shopping cart rolling on casters, with a reducible for better stowage in the luggage compartment of a vehicle. EP1245212 discloses a Carriage for a stretcher, having two stand legs fitted with wheels and a mechanism for controlling the unfolding and folding of each stand leg. DE19514912 discloses a transporting trolley having two rollers below the front narrow site of the body bottom and retractable running wheels. The front running wheels can be retracted by the wheel carrier so that the trolley can be run onto the loading surface of the vehicle on the rollers and pushed well onto it.